I'd rather drink then deal with things
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Lita/Jericho fic. Occurs right after trish turned on jericho for christian. the only difference is that the boys never physically hurt the girls in matches ect..Read and review please! REVIEW!


**A fic that came from a comversation i had with tina(super t). i think it turned out well, i hope you all enjoy it. Review please. p.s. anyone who reads this who is waiting for another chapter of from passion to fury sorry i havent been updated school is kicking my ass and one shots are all i seem to have time for. BUT my english paper was the main thing getting in the way so hopefull there will be and update in the next couple of days... again review please!**

She sat alone at the bar with her drink in her hand, she wasn't sure how long she had been there and to be honest she wouldn't be able to tell you if it was dark or light out right now. Lita took a sip of the scotch in her hands and then another and another until finally all the dark liquid was gone. Sometimes when she was by herself like this, well besides for all the people she was surrounded by, she would think as she was drinking and count exactly how many times her lips touched the glass before all the alcohol seemed to evaporate in front of her. "Six" She said to no one. It was times like this when she needed those games, Lita felt like she had been hit by a train and she figured she looked as though she had been. Placing the glass down on the countertop she wondered…she wondered exactly why god was so god damn cruel, why fate had fucked her over yet again. She could only wish she had the answers, just when she thought that she was finally happy life seemed to fall down around her.

Lita slapped her hand down and on cue a man in a white and black uniform appeared before her. "Another?" He asked holding the bottle up in question, she nodded and he tipped it down so that the contents filled her glass once again. Sipping the drink slowly she began to take in her surroundings…the place was a dive that was for sure, the dim lighting accompanied by tacky green paint and a gang of drunken bikers, it was a place like this that no one would think to look for her. The thought that no one would disturb her wallowing soothed her and she went back to the alcohol in front of her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A mans voice asked, Lita turned around to see who it was that dare speak to her only to come face to face with a man twice her age. She let out a small giggle that she tried desperately to stifle. "What's so funny?" He asked. Lita knew that he was supposed to be some tough biker but how on earth could she take a man in leather chaps seriously. "Ever wear those without the pants?" She asked laughing in her drunkenness and pointing. The man seemed angered but he let it go, he could probly see just how shit faced she was.

Then when she thought that she was finally alone again somebody else plopped onto the stool beside her. "You shouldn't drink alone." The voice said. She didn't look up but did decide to answer him. "Oh ya? You say so huh?" He smiled although she couldn't see and replied to her, leaning in to whisper. "Ya makes' you look sort of weird."

"Good." She said still refusing to look at the man she was talking to. "Bad day?" He questioned. "Ya what would you know about it?" Lita grumbled finally looking to see who she was talking to, when she did she was shocked to realise that she knew who it was that was sitting beside her. And she knew very well that he knew exactly how she was feeling. "A lot actually." He said.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Lita asked still shocked that she hadn't known it was him sooner. "It appears…" He said lifting the glass in front of her. "...The same thing you are." She laughed and tucked a hair behind her, leave it to him to make a joke at a time like this. "So how are you?"

"I'm ok." Chris mumbled. "But I should be asking you the same thing…"

"Naw it's not really the same thing." Lita said lowering her head to meet the bar.

"We'll maybe you weren't together but that doesn't change the feelings…"

Chris was right, her and Christian hadn't still been together when all this happened but if it had anything to do with how she felt they should have been. Sure when she found out about the bet she was hurt but that didn't change the fact that she loved him, feelings like that don't just go away when you want them to. But it was Chris that deserved the sympathy; he was still with Trish when her and Christian got together. His girlfriend and his best friend betrayed him at the same time.

"And to think." Chris said… "All of this started over a stupid loonie...a lousy dollar. CANADIAN currency no less!" He threw his hands up in the air in the ludicrousy of it all.

Lita smiled once more, again with the jokes.

"Did you love her?" She asked out of nowhere.

After the initial awkwardness had settled he looked at her and spoke. "You know…since all of this came out I've asked myself that same question over and over…" He paused to take a swig of the Canadian beer he had been nursing. "And sometimes I think to myself, are you crazy? Of course you loved her…and then there are times when I think how could you love her when she did this? I think…I think more then anything I was in love with the idea of her…"

"I get that." Lita said watching intently as he took yet another sip of beer. "What about you?" He asked. "Was Christian your one and only?"

She thought for a moment and then answered him. "You know I really thought so..." Lita said. "After Matt and I broke up Christian was right there to pick up the pieces, he was so good to me. I thought maybe this is it you know? Maybe I could actually settle down, have some one to share my patheticness with…" Her voice was wavering and beginning to break when she stopped herself from continuing

"You not pathetic." Chris interjected, laying a hand on her right knee.

"I mean the bet up just hurt me." She said trying hard to hold back the tears he knew were building up inside her.

"I'm sorry about that you know." He told her. She tried to smile…

"I know that." She responded. "I just was so hurt by him and I was ready to forgive him when…"

"When he started fucking my girlfriend." Chris said interrupting her. She nodded as he began to rub soft circles on her knee to comfort her. "You know it may not mean much, but if I could I would take away every ounce of hurt your feeling."

Lita smiled at him. "Thanks."

He placed his rough hand around her jaw and titled it upwards looking at her. "Because that is a face that was made to look happy."

She laughed slightly thankful that he had found her here tonight. As if by some divine power he made her feel better, falling for his Canadian charm.

"So…" She started, eager to change the subject. "How's Fozzy going?"

"Good." He told her grabbing for the neck of the brown bottle. "I'm pretty sure that my music is the only thing that keeps me sane these days."

"Here's to that." She said clinking her glass against his beer.

He tipped the bottle high and swallowed the contents of his mouth. "You write?" He asked her.

"A little bit…" She admitted to him shyly. "I'd have a band so fast if I wasn't travelling all the time. I mean from my earliest memories my life's been about music. I don't think I would have survived my teenage years without punk songs."

"You should do it, start a band I mean. I think it would be amazing." Chris spoke, at last releasing his grip on her leg.

"You think so?"

"I know so." He said taking his now free hand and placing on her shoulder.

"Maybe someday I will…" Lita said letting her mind drift to what it would be like to get away from all the craziness and just live for the music.

She tried hard to ignore it but it seemed that sitting here with him, talking like this was that happiest she had been in a long time even happier then she had been when she was with Christian. She seemed to feel an instant bond with Chris Jericho and she felt no matter how crazy it seemed that she was talking to her male counter part. There lives seemed so parallel, from the music to wrestling to their love lives and even down to their crappie taste in bars. And now it seemed she had no control over herself as she leaned into to place her lips on his.

He kissed back and moved his hand off of her shoulder to tangle it into her red hair. When they finally broke apart she felt faint, weak in the knees even and she could hardly catch her breath as he said… "You just wanna get out of here?"


End file.
